The Plank We Walked For Reality
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: Sakura recalls the memories she's had with Syaoran. The death bet soon comes into reality as the most unthinkable happens. Please R+R!
1. Letter for my Love

A/N: This is a story I wrote with the inspiration of a story in YM. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or CCS, only the characters that I have made up.  
  
  
  
The Plank We Walked For Reality  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
For as long as I could remember it was just you and me; you, me, and no one else. In the blue Tahoe reeking of strawberry shakes and orange air freshener spray. The summer before freshmen year, we stole the car from you sister Feit while she gawked herself in Touya's hair and Yukito's smile. You rolled the car out of the garage while I steered, muffling my laughter with my sleeve. Blaring the radio, we sped down Tomoeda Lynn Avenue, you letting me drive even though I didn't have my permit. We were so bad that night, acting cool in Shaker Café while I twirled the keys around my finger, Ayumi Lander digging my worn in boots. And your mother called the police and they picked us up and we ended up being grounded for a month. But we were together so it didn't matter.  
  
We could do anything as long as we were with each other. Sometimes during school we would race out of an assembly or class and fly to your apartment to drown ourselves in sheep less clothing until we couldn't see your ceiling. You would grab sweaters and panties, courtesy of Meilin, while I grabbed your underwear and stock high heels, from your mother's closet of course and we would pose to photos that you would leave in the locker rooms at school. I still remember some guys running up to me at school with a reprint of a photo of you and me holding a teddy bear that said 'Eat me and die'. Your face was scrunched to an unbelievable manner, bunny ears growing from your head made of tan colored fingers that we made with construction paper and you had Meilin's thong tight undies on with a sweater that spoke of pink unicorns and stars. 'I love my ponies' is what it said. I tried to muffle my laughter once more before falling off of the bed when the photo was being taken. Plaid boxers were strewn on the right side of the picture, signaling my fall.  
  
When we got back to school we would fly into class late, Mrs. Kaho would call us to her office to yell, but soon she would forgive us and tell us to go back to class. 'Don't let me see this happen again. I will call your parents next time, I mean it. Now go back to class.'  
  
English class would be the best part of the day. You gave me an imagination that profoundly went world wide. Together we created Arden, the intellectual Japanese teen who lived with an abusive father who nevertheless scolds her for breathing. Black eye symbolized her realization at home practically making it a trade mark of her being. So it was you, Arden, and me walking the planks of life into a party of kisses and alcohol. In the end we were always tossed out for being too loud. That's why we stuck together. We were being tossed from our own lives into parties that seemingly did the same as the rest. All the while, Arden would hang on our shoulders holding up the world for us while we lived through life the way we thought was intended.  
  
Celebrations of birthdays and holidays were packed into a grill of steak, steaming with the fumes of fresh kerosene and the hint of BBQ sauce. We would hold hands under the table while the chef would cut off the fat surrounding our freshly cooked meat, and we would talk about how much better the world would be if everyone wore cookie dough batter for makeup. Afterward, we would drive to the Tomoeda annual festival to pester Touya and see Yukito and buy kimonos while Arden watched from behind. I still remember that time we met at Tomoyo's Halloween party caked in dye of bluish green followed by a hint of pink and Tomoyo screaming at the spilt dye on the carpet. I spent most of my time in the sink trying to get the panicked hair dye off of my fingers that nevertheless homed them for two weeks.  
  
Then one day we both grew wise and serious and one night you told me life scared you. We stayed up most of the night talking about Makoto Inn eating grilled cheese and bending forks until the waitress came in and told us to leave or her Mafia friends would kill us both. You told me that life would soon end and you would leave me behind and that you couldn't bare that. I told you I would beat you first in the death game which sent our deal over the edge to a staggering of one thousand bucks. We weren't sure how the one who dies first would give the money up but we soon forgot about it and sat in silence the rest of the night. I dreamt of you and Arden that night casting the day we would all meet again in a serene yet fictional world not paying a care for the world around us as long as we were together.  
  
And then things started to go crazy, guys were calling me for hangouts and you receiving calls from other girls which sent us to the plank of forgettable reality dream land. Sometimes I would ask my date to drop me off at your place just to spend some time with you, to not forget what we had together. I knew that they wanted to ask me if I was in love with you but they never asked so I never answered.  
  
By the end of the summer our lives changed to face the real reality. I developed anorexia and you with suicidal attempts of my dismay. You would say that if I wasn't in your life then there was no you. Even when you had a girlfriend and me with my boyfriend you said you could think of nothing but me and the pain I was going through. 'You shouldn't go through this pain without someone to go through it with you' you would say. The night I came from the hospital you crawled through my bedroom window and dragged me out of my house to a near by café to talk about what we had missed together. We sat in the restaurant arguing over which brand was the best ketchup and what would happen if you squirted the mustard all over my pink pajamas. We argued like we were ten again in our plank of fantasy land laughing over the car that we had stole that is now sitting in the woods, hood peeled over the roof from an accident we were in before reality hit us. And all became quiet when you told me that you loved me, that you couldn't do anything without me. And I sat there listening to your confession wishing I could help you through this emptiness of love that was going through you. I told you that life still exists if either one of us leave and that we need to face the real world and get back to our lives. We left that night quiet for you were stunned to my accusation of life that we had never lived.   
  
Then it hit me that day you left to go back to Hong Kong. I loved you so much that I couldn't bare to be without you just like you said when there was no life without me. I was empty. So empty I felt like going back to being anorexic and get this emptiness away with pain. But I knew that if I did I would have let you down for I told you to live life without me if you had to.   
  
After four months of being without you I just couldn't take it any longer. I had to see you and Tomoyo knew that. She helped me with the bus tickets and the plane fair along with any other necessities that would be needed. Three days we traveled to look for you in Hong Kong. Three long agonizing days of my life we spent looking for you. But you had already left me the day you left Tomoeda. An article published in TIME sent me to the conclusion that I won the bet we made back then, the bet of the death.   
  
'Li clan member, Li Syaoran committed suicide in the apartment of Dunn Ville leaving with the only word, Sakura, on his chest carved in blood.'  
  
  
I wanted to wait for you, for one of us to see each other again. That night I told you to promise me that you would live your life if you was to go. I thought that you would actually keep it. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
And now I am at your grave right behind your mother's mansion writing a letter for you to read when you can. Even though you are confused and in pain now I know you will get through it for I loved you the whole time we were together. I wish for just one day, reality or fantasy that you, Arden, and I could play in the blue Tahoe again without a care in the world. I wish that you will figure out your confusion so you can get on with your afterlife and be happy. Wait for me, Syaoran. I will be with you.  
  
Love always,   
Sakura   
____  
  
Please R+R!!! I want to right more stories like this because they are fun to right so please give me some inspiration! 


	2. Tomoyo's Letter

A/N: This is a story I wrote with the inspiration of a story in YM. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or CCS, only the characters that I have made up.  
  
  
  
The Plank We Walked For Reality  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Just seeing her over his grave is enough for me to brake down inside. I know I don't have much time left myself for I am letting go of this cruel word and giving into temptation of death though I know Sakura wouldn't allow it. She didn't allow it from the one she truly loved, she will not allow it from me.  
  
I haven't told her yet about my illness. She has been through too much for me to tell her and make her worry about me. Sometimes I think back when we were ten when the whole crew were together laughing and having such a great time even though most of the time it was just Meiling and me. I grew accustomed to it after a while though knowing that Sakura was happy with who she was with. I couldn't help but feel a little down inside for I knew she would never be mine. Though, now I look back and notice that my feelings for my best friend were only mutual I just can't help but think that there might have been something there. Something more than just mutual friendship.  
  
When we were eleven I knew that Sakura would have her true love because she was just so nice and perfect. She had everything that anyone would want: a smile 24/7, perfect personality, athletic, spontaneous reactions, beautiful eyes, everything. But the only thing she didn't have was a mom and that is why I don't want to let her know what is happening to me. She lost her mother, Syaoran, and now almost me. I just couldn't bare her suffering from all of this. I know that if I don't say anything it will only hurt her more but I think she will understand and hopefully she won't suffer.  
  
And now that I think back, I couldn't help but make Sakura happy every step she took. I know she probably thought that I was a burden of some sort but it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as she is happy then I am happy.  
  
And now I'm looking out of the Li family mansion watching every step she takes to the grave to send a letter to the unknown for Syaoran. He's lost. I know it. For some time now I have been receiving messages from the dead and confused asking me for help, to try and get them on the right path after death. Most of them are suicidal like Syaoran. I hate to call him that but that is what he is now that he is in between Heaven and Hell. He was confused when he thought of his decision without Sakura. He told me one night in my dreams and that's when I told Sakura to write him. I told her to cast a spell to send the letter to him to help him get through this. I hope it helps.  
  
The day we found out that he left this world called Earth Sakura nearly broke to pieces. She wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I don't know how she got through it but she did and without anyone's help, that I know of. Lately she has been acting very odd. When you mention ghost, she isn't scared. She isn't even scared of the dark anymore. I think it's because Syaoran might be here somewhere looking after her but how? He isn't in Heaven to have the power to do so and in Hell you burn for eternity so how could he be back? He can't. I just wish Sakura would talk to me once in a while now.  
  
Even though sometimes I can feel the presence of ghost I know that these are angels looking after us. They know I'm about to go and they know Sakura is having a rough time. Some time after Syaoran's death is when I started to get these visions of lost souls and betrayed feelings. I was dreaming or I thought I was. I was in a dark corridor filled with floating souls but I wasn't scared. It was almost as if I was intended to go into the unknown and help lost ones. Maybe it's because I'm one of them. One of the lost souls. That's what I think.  
  
Outside, everything is black and it's in the middle of the day. I can see Sakura hovering over the grave of her beloved chanting the spell to send him the letter. I never knew that something this simple could be so harsh on someone. A glistening tear I see. She must be crying and I want to help so much but I know she will only push me away; she wants to do this alone.  
  
So now I guess I'm signing off. I feel a little faint. That illness of mine is really getting to me. So until later...  
  
Love,  
Tomoyo  
  
P.S.- In case I never get to tell you, I love you so much you just don't know. If anything should happen to me be sure to comfort Sakura for me will you? Later, Eriol.  
  
______ 


	3. The Blue Tahoe FB Part 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote with the inspiration of a story in YM. I hope you like it!  
Sorry for the wait!!! SCHOOL IS HELL!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or CCS, only the characters that I have made up.  
  
  
  
The Plank We Walked For Reality  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I love your boots, Sakura."  
  
"Oh... Arigatou, Ayumi."   
  
It was a slow night for the Shaker Café on Tomoeda Lynn Avenue, no one coming in for miles on end. It seemed as if we were the only ones there, just the two of us sitting in front of the bay-window, the waitress getting angry waiting on us to order our food. We had no money and we both knew it. We had snuck out that night, away from our homes, stealing your sister's car just to be together; it was perfect.  
  
Ayumi Lander; the most popular girl in school. She was the one who was the head cheerleader. She was the one with the great hair and great legs, and she was the one who dug my boots. Tonight just couldn't get better.  
  
"Ayumi Lander just spook to you? Of all people in this little café, she spoke to you! Are you kidding me!?"   
  
"I can't help it that she likes my boots, Syaoran, and why does it bother you? Are you... Jealous?"   
  
I was acting like a four year old again with my cute innocent you-better-tell-the-truth voice. With the moon shinning down on our faces by the beach, I had used that on you one night; you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking when you were crying. You said that it meant a lot to you, that you couldn't tell me until is was the right time. But when would that be? It has been three years now since you told me that and you still haven't said anything. I couldn't help but think that you forgot, that you just forget everything we say to each other. But I knew that if I asked you about it you would just shrug and say it was nothing like you have done so many times in the past.  
  
"Excuse me... But are you to going to order?!"  
  
"Um... May we have about ten more minutes please? My little date here is having an appetite of a cow and she doesn't know what to order... this may take a little bit longer but thank you for your patience..." and with that the waitress left the table in disgust.  
  
"Syaoran!"   
  
It was almost like it was when we first met; rivals. We had the hardest time trying not to get on each others nerves. It would always be Tomoyo and Eriol to break the fights that we would have. The first time that we actually got along you took me to this same café dressed in suspenders that pulled your slacks up to your armpits, bottle nosed glasses that you couldn't even attempt to see in. You tried your hardest that night not to crack for what you looked like since it was suppose to be some joke between you and some friends but once you ran into the iron pole right outside the café you just couldn't hold in your laughter any longer.  
  
And even now, seeing you dressed in your baggy blue jeans, white T-shirt that shows off your muscles, I can't believe that we hated each other so long, so long that we have let our lives pass us by. It's strange how things happen so quickly. You never expect a thing.  
  
"What? Do you want to order food and be caught by the police for stealing it? I can hear it now, 'Kinomoto Sakura, the full-fledged-cow-eating-teen has stolen $1500 worth of food at the near by café today only leaving trails of crumbs behind..' I don't think that would look so great on your McDonalds application, Sakura."  
  
He did it again. He used that smart ass tone of voice like he knows everything...  
  
"Oh! Shut up, Syaoran!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. But you got to admit, that was sort of funny..."  
  
"Sure, sure..."  
  
It was quiet after that for a while. No one had come into the café that whole night, maybe because it was 12 in the morning... I don't know. But I still couldn't figure out why he grabbed me out of my bed to be here with no money. There had to be a reason. But what was it?  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He was a reading a near by magazine that some guy left behind earlier that night on the table next to ours. It was about street racing and the consequences of getting caught. He had always liked cars, so much that I even thought about getting rid of my mother's house to make him happy.   
  
"Why exactly did you bring me here, Syaoran? You wouldn't just take me out of my bedroom for nothing so what is it?"  
____  
  
"Yes... Uh huh... A 2000 blue Tahoe... Yes sir... Two teenagers... Yes, female and male... Okay... Thank you for your time... Good bye..."  
  
"What did they say, Mother?" A tall auburn haired teen was sitting on couch, palm propping up her delicate face as she watched her mother attentively sit the receiver back on the charger. It had been like this all night; phone call after phone call trying to find the Tahoe that the teen's brother had stolen again for the thousandth time that week.   
  
"Well, after calling the neighbors, the managers of the apartment, and Sakura's parents I thought the best people to call would be the police..." The tall young lady, known as Mother, twisted her finger around her long black velvet hair as she stood away from the telephone to face her daughter in deep in thought. Never had they had so much trouble out of one sibling but Syaoran was taking it too far and they dared not ask why for it was his own privacy. But tonight would change all that. He had been gone all night with a little teen like himself in a stolen car of his own sister's. Something had to change.  
  
"They said that they saw two teens at a near by café down the street from Sakura's. The waitress had gotten a little suspicious of them; they weren't ordering food or anything. They were just sitting there doing nothing, talking about nothing. So she called the police five minutes before I did. The police said they should be calling back as soon as they get them down town for a little talk."  
  
"Mother, are you okay? You look a little tired..." Tired would be an understatement in this situation. The tall black haired woman had beads of sweat forming on her forehead causing her to be short of breath from heat. She was obviously stressed over her son being so bad since they moved to Tomoeda.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all..." 


End file.
